O' Love an' Pirates
by It's.a.TWILIGHT.thing
Summary: Will's run away from Port Royal to sail with Jack. But, he's brought a new friend with him. Katrina Lawton. This new girl gets under Jack's skin, but is that really just him covering up his feelings for her? KatrinaXWill,JackXKatrina


_**'Kay, I know, I promised mesefl ne'er t' write a self insert. Yet here I be, writin' meself into a story. Sorry, mates, couldn't help meself. **_

_**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own Pirates?! ...I didn't think so...**_

_**Summary: Will's run away from Port Royal to sail with Jack. But, he's brought a new friend with him. Katrina Lawton. This new girl gets under Jack's skin, but is that really just him covering up his feelings for her? KatrinaXWill,JackXKatrina **_

_O' Love An' Pirates_

My eyes blazed an I thought the dreadlocked pirate never looked so scared. I'd only spent so few days with _Captain Jack Sparrow_, and already I was tired of him. Irritation when I was around him was at an all-time high. It had been that way since five minutes after I met him. Usually he wore a sarcastic sneer at anything I said or did. But now his eyes held genuine fear as my eyes blazed and I advanced on him. "So are ye sayin' that me _Utopia_ ain't as good as yer _Pearl_?"

The fear vanished and was replaced by cold indifference and a lopsided smirk. "No, love, I'm sayin' tha' my _Pearl_ can outrun, outsmart, and out-" He narrowed his eyes for affect. "look yer ship any day." His grin grew "Savvy?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked through gritted teeth.

" 'Xactly what I said, darling." He parted his lips in a grin, flaunting his gold tooth. The fire in my eyes rose higher and I clenched my fists. Jack's grin grew wider. Apparently, he lived for my displeasure. "Plus," He shifted his weight to his left foot and leaned back against the rail, crossing his arms. "it ain't lookin' like a 'utopia' either, love."

I lunged at Jack, ready to mall his face, when Will held me back Jack leaned back, a grimace on his face. "Reign in yer cat..." he advised Will.

I gave one last swing at him, but flinched at Will's restraining my arm. "Let go." I hissed.

"No." he whispered softly and sweetly in my ear to the point where I wanted to melt. His voice was not demanding nor hard, but firm.

"Don't worry." I whispered back. "I won't be doin' _too_ much damage."

Jack overheard this and fear came in his eyes again. He swiftly slipped away to the side.

I lunged at him again, breaking free of Will's grasp. But as I lunged, he deftly stepped to the side and held out his leg to trip me.

His plan worked.

Not caring where I was going, just wanting to vent my anger against Jack, I charged at him. I never saw the pirate move, nor him stick out his leg until I hit the deck. _That_ was when I finally noticed Jack might be a little smarter than me. Jack stifled a laugh. He slowly made his way around to the front of my collapsed form. "Tsk, tsk. Katrina." he sighed.

I looked up his long brown boots 'til I was looking at his triumphant face and blew my wavy black hair out of my face. I scrambled to get up, but he just simply took a few steps back. Once I was up, I pushed back my hair out of my face then swung my arm to slap him. He grasped it in midswing. "Do ye really want t' be doin' that, love?" he breathed.

His breath on my face was enough to make me hurl. I turned away, choking on the stinch, then tried to pull away. He grabbed my other arm, forcing me to look at him. "And ye might want t' watch where ye're goin' from now on too." he advised with a grin.

This time I pulled away sucessfully, knocking him to the ground in the process. He stayed there for atleast a few more minutes. I stormed off toward Will, rubbing my "hurt" wrists. He came toward me, smiling. "You know he's got a point. You _do_ need to watch where you're going." he chuckled. I gave him "the glare" and the chuckling immediatley ceased. "You know, those green eyes of yours could kill with their piercing gaze." he observed.

I inwardly fluffed myself up with pride. He had complemented my eyes! " 'Tis too bad they don't." I sighed heavily and looked down. "Maybe it could work on Jack." I looked back up at him again.

Will leaned against the rail and laughed. I noticed that when he laughed his dimples showed and his eyes lit up, halfway hidden beneath creased eyelids. He turned towards me, regaining his breath and turning serious again gradually. "That would be a benefit to all of us."

I leaned there next to him and gave him a wide grin. "A _huge_ benefit..." I added cheerfully, giving him my biggest smile.

There was that laugh again. -Sigh.- He had a laugh to die for. I tried not to blush, but my cheeks reddening did not escape his notice. "What are you embarrassed about?" he asked, trying to stop laughing. For a few moments, I was too caught up in him to answer.

I shook out of it. "Oh, 'tis nothin'." I answered nonchalantly, trying to make the red spreading over my face go down.

He just looked down and shook his head amusedly. "So 'nothing' makes you blush?" he replied suspiciously, looking back up and narrowing his eyes. "Are you sure it's not--"

I knew where he was going and my eyes grew wide. I shoved him. " 'Tis _not_ 'bout Jack Sparrow!"

He held his hands up in surrender, chuckling. "Ok, ok. But it has to be **something** to do with him to cause _that_ kind of reaction..."

My mouth dropped. "How could ye...?" He raised an eyebrow. " 'Tis nothin' 'bout the likes o' him." I crossed my arms. I was telling the truth. Though he might not have realized it yet, me and Will _belonged_ together. But I'd wait for him to realize. And I'd _never_ fall for that despicable scoundrel called Jack. But little did I know, I'd soon find out he was falling for me...

Jack and I had been fighting about my ship because I'd invited him to sail with us after Will introduced me. He'd never answered that time. Though, I decided to bring up the subject a few days later and an hour before we'd take off sailing, and...well...

_Jack was walking about the ship, checking to make sure everything would be ready to make sail in an hour. He examined the ropework of one crewmember with intensifying scrutiny. He had a weird look of concentration etched on his face and his hand was on his chin, his eyes analyzing if the crewmember was doing it right. "Good work, mate." he finally said and patted the man on the back. He swaggered away, a silly grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, chuckled, and stopped him. _

_"Jack, ye ne'er answered whether ye wanted t' sail with us 'r not." I explained, smiling. You've got to remember, I didn't know how much of a _scoundrel_ he was then. _

_Jack shook his head amusedly. "Do ye __**not**__ see me gettin' me ship ready t' sail right now? Why would I sail wit' ye when I'm gettin' __me__ ship ready t' sail?" he answered, still grinnning his lopsided grin._

_I was completely appalled. He could have atleast just said "No." nicely. How could he be so rude?! I cleared my throat and tried to be reasonable. "Why don't ye want t' be sailin' wit' us?" I answered, trying to keep my voice level and not scream a protest at him._

_" 'Cause me ship be better." He inched closer. "Savvy?" he asked twittling his fingers in the air. _

_I was once again appalled. But this time I didn't bite back my protest. "What are you saying?" I narrowed my eyes._

_"I'm just saying that _maybe_, but pro'lly positively, my _Black Pearl _is better than yer _Utopia_. Eh?" he answered back, just as immediately and wittily. _

_"Well then I say yer _Black Pearl _maybe, but pro'lly positively, looks like a dump!" I retorted back. I was pretty proud of myself. I inwardly trembled in pride. I'd just insulted the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow! _

_Now it was Jack's turn to be appalled. His jaw dropped and I grinned triumphantly. "But 'tis certain that me _Black Pearl _makes yer _Utopia_ look a bit superfluous...that is, unecessary."_

_And so it began..._

Jack had finally gotten up from my pushing him down and he passed by. "I guess it be settled. I'll sail wit' ye..." He hung his head in shame and descended the gangplank. Will and I glanced at each other, my smile widening, and quickly followed. It seemed Jack Sparrow had finally been outwitted...

_**So do ye like Katrina? Like 'er gettin' under Jack's skin an' hidden feelings toward Will? Like Jack's feelings toward 'er? Well, actually 'tis me since it be a self-insert, jus' a diff'rent name. Th' next chapter be in Jack's perspective. Don't ye want t' read it now?**_

_**-A Sparrow's Freedom**_


End file.
